Bar Fairy tail
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy solo era otra chica casi normal que amaba ir al bar-restaurante Fairy tail después de su trabajo a disfrutar un poco y reir de las locuras de aquel único lugar, pero últimamente solo podía pensar en el sexy mesero de cabello rosado que trabajaba en el lugar y se comenzó a cuestionar si se estaba volviendo en una acosadora.


**Fairy tail no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo esta historia algo cosi que salio de mi mente en un dia de aburrimiento.**

**Espero la disfruten.**

**Bar Fairy tail**

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia, donde los alegres ciudadanos paseaban con sus familias y algunos regresaban a su hogar después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, algunos niños corrían divertidos y las señoras sonreían entre ellas.

Todo era felicidad.

Bueno excepto para alguien.

Una chica de cabellera rubia y ropas de oficina estaba paralizada en la esquina de una cuadra sin poder moverse de su escondite siendo observada por la gente que pasaba a su lado como una loca.

Pero eso no le importaba a la chica que estaba en un debate mental.

¿Dar media vuelta e irse o ir al lugar?

Muchos se preguntarían que estaba pasando y por eso sería mejor aclarar algunas cosas.

Frente a ustedes esta Lucy Heartfilia la hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos de toda Europa quien escapo de su casa a temprana edad llegando a Magnolia, con mucho trabajo había logrado trabajar en una empresa donde le pagaban bien y por las noches escribía novelas, ya que su sueño era ser una gran novelista como en alguna ocasión fue su madre.

¿Pero eso de que nos sirve?

Simplemente es para que conozcan a nuestra protagonista quien está debatiéndose por entrar o no entrar a ese lugar.

El lugar que toda Magnolia conoce como el sitio donde todo puede pasar.

El Bar-restaurante Fairy tail.

Nadie podría creer que existiera un lugar donde todo puede pasar, desde peleas a competencias de quien come más comida, competencias de quien tomaba más o estúpidos concursos de peleas.

Aun así ese lugar era querido por todos los ciudadanos.

Lucy quien vivía a las afueras de la ciudad encontró ese lugar hace unos meses gracias a la recomendación de una buena amiga suya y por casualidad fue.

Realmente recordaba esa tarde como una de las más locas y extrañas de toda su vida, pero sin duda estar en aquel lugar la hacía sonreír siempre sin poder evitarlo. Por esa misma razón termino con el habito de ir todos los días que podía apenas salía de su trabajo, además siempre se le ocurría una nueva historia cuando veía a todos los trabajadores del curioso lugar.

Pero lo que no previo fue lo que le paso un día de todos los que fue a visitar el lugar y comer un platillo servido por la alegre Mirajane.

Ese día que conoció al explosivo y alegre Natsu Dragneel, el mesero de Fairy tail y también un guitarrista que tocaba alguna de las tardes.

Mentiría si les dijera cuando ella descubrió que el chico le gustaba, también sería una gran mentira si ella dijera que no iba a verlo todas las tardes desde una de las mesas más alejadas para que él no la viera, también mentiría si dijera que cada día no se ponía más bonita para verlo a lo lejos.

Sentía que se estaba volviendo una acosadora.

Pero para nuestra querida Lucy quien toda su vida fue de una princesa y ahora solo tenía tiempo para el trabajo había conocido el primer amor de una forma particular.

Por eso ese día estaba oculta en una esquina con un sonrojo en su rostro sin saber que hacer o decir.

Estaba cansada ya que había salido más tarde de su trabajo, no se había arreglado bien y su pelo suelto tenía varios nudos en él; también tenía un poco de sueño y quería llegar a terminar un capítulo más de su novela donde los protagonistas eran magos y vivían aventuras fantásticas en un gremio llamado Fairy tail.

Se sonrojo al recordar cómo les había puesto el nombre de Natsu y Lucy a los protagonistas.

La gente que pasaba a su alrededor se extrañaban de ver a la chica sonrojada a mas no poder.

También pensó que esa extraña manía de ver al sexy mesero de lejos no era buena para su salud.

Lucy soltó un suspiro antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a su departamento con aire desanimado.

-Mañana lo volveré a ver-se dijo antes de sonreír levemente.

Luego comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa pensando en una nueva aventura para su historia.

* * *

Lo que Lucy no sabía era que dentro de Fairy tail cierto chico de cabello rosado miraba a la puerta con confusión.

Todos los empleados de aquel lugar atendían a la clientela que como siempre era bastante debido al lugar tan singular que era Fairy tail.

Todos veían divertidos como Gray se había terminado desnudando como de costumbre y una chica escondida detrás de uno de los pilares sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los hombres que venían sonreían al ver como Mirajane paseaba sirviendo comida. También algunos veían de reojo a Erza la Titania quien también ayudaba manteniendo el orden del lugar.

Otros empleados como Laxus el nieto del dueño quien era el cocinero o también a Cana la que ayudaba en la parte de las bebidas aunque generalmente ella terminaba ebria.

Muchos otros que se consideraban familia trabajaban juntos.

Pero fue Mirajane la que en su recorrido noto como Natsu estaba sentado viendo a la puerta después de su interpretación en guitarra. Generalmente el chico después de eso ayudaría al resto y pelearía con Gray…también armaría un alboroto donde Erza los calmaría.

Pero ese día el chico estaba muy callado.

-sucede algo Natsu-afirmo la albina.

El chico de pelo rosa solo la vio de reojo antes de voltear nuevamente a ver a la puerta.

-Hoy no vino-gruño con enojo.

Mirajane simplemente lo vio confundido sin entender de quien hablaba.

-¿Quién?-pregunto curiosa recordando que todos los empleados si habían llegado.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Natsu y casi chilla de emoción al verlo tan adorable.

Que Kami-sama no le diera a Laxus el poder de leer mentes ya que su novio era muy celoso.

-No sé cómo se llama pero esa chica nunca se pierde cuando toco los viernes y miércoles-comento algo avergonzado.

Mirajane en cambio lo vio con curiosidad.

-La chica rubia que se sienta en la mesa de la esquina-comento con tranquilidad.

Lamentablemente eso casi hace que Natsu le diera un dolor en el cuello cuando volteo a verla.

-¿Cómo?-

Mirajane solo sonrió.

-Siempre que ella viene evitas atender su mesa pero aun así pasas varias veces por esa mesa con escusas muy tontas y te le quedas mirando varias veces-hablo con tranquilidad provocando un sonrojo mayor en el pelirosa.

-Además ya abrimos las apuestas para ver cuando le hablas-

Natsu casi cae al suelo al escuchar a Erza quien llego de la nada.

De reojo el peli rosa noto como otros de los empleados lo veían asintiendo provocando que este se fuera molesto a la cocina con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro.

Todos rieron divertidos antes de volver a sus trabajos…todos menos una.

Mirajane solo miro a la puerta confundida al recordar como Lucy efectivamente no había venido hoy, no conocía más que su nombre por lo que Levy una cliente frecuente le había dicho.

Aun así sonrió maliciosamente pensando en un plan que ayudara a que tanto Natsu como Lucy por fin se hablaran.

Porque ella si había notado las miradas de la chica rubia que le daba a Natsu.

-Mira-nee todo bien-hablo su hermana menor Lisanna con curiosidad a lo que Mirajane sonrió sintiendo.

Pobre de Lucy el día siguiente cuando llegara a Fairy tail.

**Fin**

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia y que les sacara una sonrisa.**

**Hasta otra mis sexys lectores :D**


End file.
